


Nymph

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original F/F, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Character(s) of Color, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubcon - shapeshifter takes someone else's form, F/F, Hand Holding during Sex, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Scratching, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The nymphs of the forest have the power and wisdom to heal a broken heart, and only show their true forms to the ones they love...
Relationships: Female Shapeshifter/Cute Girl Lost in the Woods
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope this story is along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who wishes to remain anonymous.

Malu’s eyes were so full of tears that she could hardly see where she was running. 

Sounds of celebration from the seashore receded behind her as she fled to the ancient forest that had been the haven of her childhood, seeking the clearing where she used to sit amidst the tall grasses plucking bright blooms from the bushes to place in Ina’s hair and her own. Pulling Ina close, she would listen to the melody of birdsong all around and dream of a future with Ina at her side forever. And ever since the day the girls had both turned nineteen, Malu had believed that her dreams were about to become reality.

Now Malu was alone, and Ina’s heart belonged to another.

With rough sobs now convulsing her young body, Malu collapsed into the nearest patch of long grass, hiding her face with her hands as if beset by some deep shame. By now Ina was most likely entwined in the brawny arms of Vana, crying out in bliss as she gave herself completely to the woman Malu knew she never could compete with.

Like Ina and the rest of the village, Malu had been excited for the victorious warriors to return. She had joined Ina and the other maidens of marriageable age in weaving cloaks of feathers and stringing shells into necklaces to offer as gifts to the conquering heroes. Her eyes had shone as brightly as Ina’s when the drums and conches sounded and the canoes came in sight, bearing the courageous men and women who had successfully defended the villagers from their enemies. She had gazed in awe and admiration as Vana stepped out of the canoe before her comrades and waded ashore, tattoos vivid on her muscled limbs and her powerful voice rising in a call of greeting to the hordes of village children who were dancing at the water’s edge and singing songs of welcome. 

Then Malu saw the look on Ina’s face, and her heart seemed to plummet within her chest.

Moving forward with Malu and the other maidens, Ina’s hips swayed and her hands made graceful gestures to the warriors now assembling on the shore. The words that Ina sang were addressed to all these brave men and women, but her gaze was fixed on Vana and her smile was for Vana alone as she stretched up on tiptoes to place a triple rope of precious speckled shells around the mighty general’s neck. At the feast later that night, Vana sat in the place of honour beside the grey-haired chieftainess, and to Vana’s left sat the adoring Ina who clasped her arms around Vana’s neck or waist at every opportunity, or chose the choicest morsels of meat and fruit to offer to the one she now loved above all others. Malu could only pick at her portion of food, struggling to hide her misery amidst the joy of her family and friends.

Pairs of lovers began to slip away to nearby huts, hand in hand, as a magnificent bonfire blazed merrily on the beach and the full moon rose high in the cloudless sky. Vana and Ina did not go to the huts, but walked hand in hand behind smiling parents and siblings, led by the chieftainess towards the meeting-house with its carved poles and garlands of fresh red flowers. 

Malu raised her tear-streaked face from her hands to look upon the massive golden moon that now glimmered faintly between the branches of tall trees, and stood up on unsteady feet, wondering how she could greet the newlyweds without sorrow in her eyes when morning came.

She began to walk back in the direction she had come, finding to her shock that the path had twists and turns she did not remember. Unfamiliar trees, gnarled and sinister, rose on every side of her and the howls of strange animals echoed through the woods. Malu broke into a run, looking everywhere in desperation for one familiar landmark, but found none. Low-hanging branches clawed at her hair and clothes as she started sobbing again, and as she swerved to avoid them, she tripped over a sprawling root and fell headlong upon the cold ground, crying out in pain.

As Malu struggled to sit up, she felt strong arms lifting her and cradling her close against soft, fur-covered breasts.

Relieved, although still feeling sick and dizzy, Malu clung to her rescuer as she was carried through the woods. The hairy folk of the deep forest had been her friends since she was a little girl, and Malu had no doubt in her mind that this gentle giantess would take her home to the village. Whispering a weak but heartfelt thanks, Malu fainted dead away in the thick and muscular arms of the hairy woman.

She awoke with the sunlight touching her eyelids, still clasped in loving arms that were now slender and graceful, and completely devoid of fur.

A familiar floral fragrance hung in the air, the delicate aroma of the frangipani blossoms Ina loved to wear in her hair, and delicate fingertips caressed the insides of Malu’s now naked thighs. Opening her eyes wide, Malu found herself lying on a thick mat of woven grasses in the middle of a clearing she had never seen before, her clothing stripped from her body and carelessly cast aside. With a tiny giggle, Ina, who reclined beside Malu, leaned closer to place a kiss on Malu’s parted lips, her tongue entwining with Malu’s as her fingertips continued to tickle and tease. Sunbeams glistened in Ina’s dark curls, and her warm brown skin, a slightly lighter shade than Malu’s own, gave off the same enticing scent of tropical flowers.

Malu started giggling too when Ina broke the kiss, licking and nuzzling at Malu’s neck before moving downwards to take a hardened nipple in her mouth. A slender hand cupped Malu’s breast, and soft licks and sucks intensified as Ina moved from one swollen nub to the other. Malu’s breath hitched, and she shuddered with a desire she had held back for far too long. She whispered Ina’s name, sliding her legs apart so that Ina’s exploring fingers could tenderly stroke between them, their teasing tips caressing Malu’s throbbing clit before thrusting deep inside her. Ina’s other hand clasped one of Malu’s in sweetest tenderness while she nipped at Malu’s neck with her sharp teeth, making her lover whimper in response.

This sylvan being could not have been Ina, any more than she had truly been the hairy woman, but Malu could not bring herself to care. Arching her back and moaning, Malu felt Ina’s fingers curl within her and find a tender place that made her almost melt from pleasure. She cried out and came, her body undulating like the waves of the ocean, and Ina’s mouth came down on hers in a kiss much fiercer than the very first touching of their lips.

Breathless with rapture, Malu lay back upon the mat, dishevelled and gasping. Ina’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and she moved herself to straddle Malu’s body, her hot, wet cunt in tantalizing reach of Malu’s tongue. Ina giggled again and batted her eyelashes, taunting exquisitely and daring Malu to take what she desired.

Malu grasped Ina’s hips and pulled her beloved closer, her tongue-tip lightly circling and then sliding over Ina’s clit. The salt-sweet taste of Ina was intoxicating, and the smell of her was more divine than the sea both girls so loved. Droplets of sweat beaded their sunlit bodies, and Ina uttered long, throaty moans as Malu’s tongue brought her to the brink of a climax so intense that it seemed it would overwhelm her. She dragged her sharp fingernails along Malu’s arm when Malu pulled her tongue back, making Malu hiss and think better of the attempted tease.

Reeling from the delicious pain of Ina’s scratch, Malu began to lick at Ina’s cunt again, pushing her tongue’s slippery point into Ina now, not even slowing when Ina threw back her head and came with a cry of ecstasy. Her voice had the eerie purity of birdsong, a tone that did not seem human, and its echo broke the spell that had held Malu in thrall since the rising of the morning sun.

Malu pulled away and looked up to see the true form of the woodland nymph.

Eyes with all the shifting colours of the rainbow gazed down into Malu’s dark ones. Skin golden as the sunset on faraway mountain tops felt smooth and cool all of a sudden beneath Malu’s hands. Shimmering, waving hair more radiant than the bonfire of the night before or the scarlet flowers that had adorned the meeting-house pillars flowed around the nymph’s slim shoulders, and a serene smile played about her full red lips as she touched Malu’s cheek in silent reassurance.

Malu felt no fear, only a sense of wonder at what had been revealed to her and no other. She reached up to run her fingers through that glorious hair, marvelling at its beauty and the possibility of new love.


End file.
